The Reverse Trap
by PsychoticSacrifices
Summary: "I slowly glanced over at another kid who was trying to follow the lesson but struggling. He looked utterly confused. He always seemed as lonely as I was but was always smiling and joking and loud." -Sakura Haruno Warning: Abuse, Depression, Suicidal thoughts, Angst
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Please let me just be a girl

I was looking through a magazine rack and smiled happily as I skimmed the latest fashion magazine. I longingly stared at the dresses and cute shoes that would probably look amazing on me. I heard a group of girls coming in the shop and I heard giggles and whispers.

"Look at the cute boy at the magazine rack..."

"...he has a girl magazine I wonder if he has a gf"

"...He looks so hot"

I could hear the dreamy sighs and I lightly growled crushing the magazine in my hand putting it back roughly before shoving my hands in my pocket and leaving my head bowed down ignoring those fangirls. It was time for class and I didn't want to be late. I entered the classroom the first one there as usual and sat at the far back hidden away. I rarely spoke and I ignored everyone for the most part. Slowly the classroom began to fill and Iruka-sensei began the lesson. I slowly glanced over at another kid who was trying to follow the lesson but struggling. He looked utterly confused. He always seemed as lonely as I was but was always smiling and joking and loud. I went back to the lesson and took my notes of things I needed to study and zoned out for the rest of the class.

At lunch I went outside and sat alone. I glanced at the popular blond chick Yamanaka-san who always seemed attached to Uchiha-san like a second skin. He seemed annoyed but couldn't shake her off. Uchiha-san was dreamy and I sometimes wished I could be carefree like her, but that is not how a boy is to behave I thought bitterly. Especially a boy who had to make their parents proud and be a good ninja. As I slowly ate my lunch my eyes glanced over to the far tree on the other side of the school ground with a lone tire swing. My eyes met blue lonely eyes of Uzumaki-san. I quickly glanced away feeling odd as they seemed to suck me in. I was warned by my parents not to interact with him but I didn't know why. Sure he was super hyper at time, but he also genuinely seemed lonely and sad too. That was no reason to hate him. Everyday I took a glimpse of him and each time our eyes would meet. I longed to be his friend. As soon as I got up the bell rang signaling lunch was over. I didn't realize how long I sat there thinking. Tomorrow I promised myself. Tomorrow I would go over and talk to Uzumaki-san out of everyone there. He's eyes reminded me of mine. Lonely and Sad. So did Sasuke but I had a crush on him so that was a no go.

At home I layed in my bed my parents weren't home yet so I had some time to myself. Before I would crack open my books and study I decided to have some me time. I went into my closet and cut my thumb feeling it bleed and swiped it across the wall. The wall opened and I smiled softly to myself as I pulled out a suitcase. I slowly opened it feeling my heart swell as I looked at all my female clothing I collected over some time. I slowly picked up a light yellow sundress and a pink wig that matched my exact hair color and I put them on after changing out of my male clothing. I even had pink Ninja garb that was so adorable. I smiled in the mirror and slowly brush the wig out and fixed it. I looked like an ordinary girl and it made me happy, yet sad. Happy to seem myself in it but sad that I couldn't wear it in the house or anywhere but in my secret alone time. I twirled around and giggled.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I think you're super cute. I totally think you should choose me over Ino-san for sure" I said softly into the mirror.

I was so busy enjoying myself that I didn't hear my door open until it was too late.

"SAKURA-KUN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

I jumped in pure fear and slowly glanced at my mother like a deer caught in the headlights.

"NO SON OF MINE SHALL WEAR THOSE THINGS! WHAT ON EARTH WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK?"

I shrank back and shivered in fear, embarrassment and anger

"...but I'm a girl I whispered brokenly"

"EXCUSE ME WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I couldn't take it anymore and I exploded.

"I'M A GIRL MOM I WAS BORN A GIRL I WASN"T BORN A BOY I DON'T HAVE PENIS I HAVE BREAST NOW AND I HAVE A FUCKING VAGINA I AM NOT YOUR DEAD SON!"

I shuddered tears pouring down my cheeks and it wasn't until I struck down I realize what I said and the tears wouldn't stop. I heard the door signaling my father had come in my mother already out the room. I quickly gathered my books and suitcase and left out the window in fear and anger. I didn't stop running even as I heard my father yelling after me hearing my mother rant to him the moment she heard the door. My face was throbbing from the hit but my heart hurt more. For years I had to be their perfect son to replace their dead son that I never even knew. I just want to be their daughter.

I ended up at the park thankfully no one was there and I crawled into one of the tunnels and just cried and cried until I drifted off to sleep in a fitful sleep full of sadness and nightmares.

"...Sakura-chan wake up"

The next time I awoke I would be shaken out of sleep by the blond boy with lonely eyes matching mine.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I knew she was a girl all along

Naruto Pov

As always I was alone I came to the park to sit and relax in the quietness. I need some time lone and fresh air and I wasn't ready to return back to my empty home. I smelled salt in the air like someone was crying but no one here. I looked around and followed my nose to one of my favorite spots to hide out and there was a familiar girl. She seemed to be stuck in a nightmare something I was used to. I gently shook her awake not wanting her to suffer any longer in those tortured dreams.

"...Sakura-chan Wake up" I whispered

I knew all along she was a girl I could smell it. I didn't understand why she hid as a boy at all. It greatly confused me even her voice was pretty feminine if do say so myself. Right now she was in a yellow sundress and she looked beautiful, her long hair framing her face as she slept. I shook her again and she slowly opened her green eyes full of confusion and sadness. She quickly sat up and hit her head against the low tunnel. She winced and I crawled out backwards and allowed her room to get out as well. She followed and looked at me before she quickly squeaked and blush as she looked down at herself. She covered herself up obviously not use to anyone seeing her dressed that way. I just silently observed.

"U-Uzumaki-san what are you doing here" she stuttered softly.

"I promise I'm a boy...I just.."

She trailed off trying to make up something to say and I cut her off.

"I always knew you were a girl."

That took her by surprise, her eyes widening.

"How" She whispered.

I pointed to my nose with a small smile

" I could smell it"

That seemed to confuse her even further.

"A-Are you an Inuzuka Secretly?"

I shook my head not really knowing the answer to my sensitive nose or hearing. It just always have been since as long as I could remember. I doubted I was part of that trashy clan anyways. I puffed my cheeks indignantly

"Of course I'm not part of that mutt dog clan"

Kiba always smelled like wet dog and it stunk constantly and he always challenged me. Sakura giggled behind her hands at my look. That was first time I ever seen her laugh. It was really nice. I couldn't help but smile.

"So..What are you doing here sleeping Sakura-chan? You know you could catch a cold out here all alone."

All her sadness from before seemed to return full forced and I quietly cursed myself. She curled into herself and hugged her knees sadly.

"I couldn't be the son my parents wanted me to be so now I have no where to go" She said brokenly tears pouring down her cheeks.

She hid her face against her knees and she cried her shoulders shaking from the force of her tears. I didn't understand why her parents wanted her to be boy so bad but it sounded awful to be forced to be something you didn't want to be. I didn't push it. I wanted to help her.

"You could stay with me...I-I don't have much but yeah..." I trailed off and scratched my cheek lightly.

I remember her always glancing at me and I first I thought she hated me like everyone else but all I saw was my own sadness and loneliness reflected in those emerald eyes. She didn't interact with anyone and she sat in the back of the classroom all the time. She was the top of the class s her grades were excellent but she still kept a wall around herself and refused to allow anyone to really approach her just like me. Sakura looked up at me in surprise hiccuping softly as her tears slowly down.

"Y-You'd let me do that?" she said her voice cracking

I nodded in response and stood up and held out my hand to her. She slowly took it hesitantly at first but but eventually quickly grasped it and I helped her up. She smiled brightly and it was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile back. I finally had a real friend.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Call me Naruto" I beamed.

"O-Okay. N-Naruto-kun" She blushed.

That's the spirit. She grabbed her suitcase stuffing her books inside and I grasped her hand as I led her to my small apartment hoping she wouldn't be too put off by the outside of it and the area.

Normal Pov

Sakura was grateful to have finally befriend Naruto. It made her heart soar. If the whole incident today didn't happening. She was already planning to talk to him the next day but it all seemed to play out on it's own. She knew he was an orphan. But she didn't know he lived alone until now. He knew she was a girl and accepted it off the bat. He didn't question things when she told him about her parents and that made her grateful that he didn't push. She wasn't ready to go into details yet. It was too painful. As she was led to his home she grew curious of the gloomy atmosphere that became to surround them as they entered the slums. She was slightly frightened by the area as she's never been there but was always told to stay away. But Naruto seemed to be striving fine so it couldn't of been that bad. She gripped Naruto hand tighter and in response he gave her an encouraging smile. He wasn't as a hyper-active as he acted in class. He was calm and had a slight mature air to him and it left her in awe. The two made it to the building that belonged to the blonde. They climbed up a set of rickety stairs and passed a couple of doors until they reached one that was marked with graffiti and terrible slurs. Naruto slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys opening the door and he switched on the light of the dark apartment. Inside was way nicer than the outside. It was small and compact but still nice. They both shuffled out of their shoes and Naruto provided her with his own slippers. He never had visitors so he didn't think he needed another pair. They both entered and tan-boy pointed to his slightly beat up couch. Sakura took a seat gripping her suitcase nervously.

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

Naruto tilted his head and smiled

"No worries. Are you hungry? I can cook, but I'm out of ingredients it's not often I can achieve some. I just have cup ramen."

"Why is it hard for for you to get ingredients?" she asked in curiosity

"Ah...well people around here seem to hate my guts for some reason and no one will really sell me and when they do it's usually crazy high or spoiled..."

He scratched his head never having told anyone one that before, he was embarrassed at his predicament and put is head down. Sakura forgot how people treated him. Even her parents were bitter towards him but refused to say why. It's insane that even he didn't know why they were so horrific to him.

"Ramen is fine. Don't worry. We'll figure something out together." She smiled in encouragement.

Naruto was slightly surprised at how accepting she was and he couldn't help but smile back. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two cups of noodles to prepare them. He made the right choice with her. When he returned Sakura had her wig off, her short boy cut was still cute against her face in her sun dress. He sat beside her and handed her a soup with chopsticks on top and she smiled and took it.

"Itadakimasu" they said simultaneously digging into their meal.

It wasn't a home cook meal but it was the most at home she's felt in years able to finally be herself.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sakura was back in her usual male attire, she wasn't ready to come out to the class of who she was. She didn't really trust any of them. The only difference was she was with Naruto who smiled to her. She smiled back softly and sat beside him in his seat. People who noticed looked a little surprised but didn't say anything otherwise. The class slowly started to fill everyone sitting in their seats and noticing the two people who never sat together now sitting together.

"Haruno why are you sitting next to deadlast?" Kiba pipped up in curiosity.

He said what everyone was thinking. She cringed at hearing that, anger filled her quickly.

"Because he's my friend you dumb mutt!" She gasped covering her mouth not meaning to say the last part out loud.

A look of surprise crossed the Inuzuka's face before it quickly turned to anger.

"AT LEAST I DON'T SMELL LIKE A DUMB GIRL! MUST OF BEEN PLAYING IN YOUR SISTER'S STUFF YOU GIRLY BOY!"

Her eyes widened and her face went red with embarrassment not knowing what to stay to that. Before she could fully process the situation a cry was heard and Kiba was on the ground holding a bloody nose. Naruto had punched the vulgar boy. He was shaking with uncontrolled rage. Kiba pounced back in his own rage and punched back and then so began the all-out brawl between the two boys, everyone too entertained to break it up except for a select few who looks nervous and afraid for them one of them being Sakura, particularly being afraid for Naruto. And that's how Iruka found his class.

"BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW! KIBA, NARUTO, I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVIOR."

He peeled them away from each other and glared. They both shrunk back in fear and sadness at the look of anger and disappointment that crossed his usually kind looks.

"You go to the nurse Kiba and you Naruto go back to your seat. After class I will listen to the details, for now, I need Sakura his parents are outside waiting for him." Kiba did as he was told rushing out, Naruto returning to his seat. A cold fear gripped Sakura, she thought she was free after she had run away. The class looked at her as she slowly got up and from her seat taking a deep shaky breath. She followed Iruka out of the classroom as the door closed, immediately following a smack was heard and a small cry. Iruka jumped in surprise his eyes wide in bewilderment. Sakura parents did seem upset but he didn't think much of it. The smaller girl slowly stood from the floor her head down a few drops of blood spilling on the ground. She didn't cry knowing better.

"Our Son has run away from home and as his parents, we are in charge of him and his wellbeing. We were so sick with worried. This academy seems to be turning him into some kind of rebel. If he refuses to come back home we are taking him out of school. We have that right before he graduates. Though that day will never come and I'll be entering him in a civilian school."

Sakura felt cold shock hearing her parents words. She thought she was free from them but she was still chained in the most vicious and inhumane way she could possibly imagine in her mind.

"Mom, Dad...Please no!" They glanced at their son in disdain. They were taking away her new freedom and her dreams. It was slipping from her at the blink an eye. All because she wanted to live like a girl. She felt sick and like throwing up her body shuddering and her mind racing a mile per minute. Would she never see Naruto again? She waited so long to meet him and be his friend. She watched him so long and they finally could be best friends and he was being taken from her too soon. The sadness weighed at her chest and she couldn't stop the short sob that escaped her lips. She wanted to run back into that classroom and hold onto him and not let go but she knew it was a lost cause. She would be dragged out and fully embarrassed in front of her classmates. Her parents could care less about her comfort before. Hence why she was in this situation. Why would they start now?

Meanwhile due to the doors being thin everything was heard within the classroom and soft murmurs started to go around reaching Naruto ears making him bow his head in sadness, his fist clenched in anger knowing the full truth.

"Heard that Haruno won't be able to be a Ninja anymore he gotta be a civilian," someone said.

Naruto didn't know what he could do to save her. Her parents hated him as much as everyone else in the village so showing up and demanding they return her to school wasn't going to work. He let out an almost audible sigh and put his head down hoping for the day to end already. He just wanted to be alone for the first time. He finally made a friend and he was losing her already.

Sakura was sobbing as her parents dragged her out the school building ignoring Irukas plea to work things out.

"You are going to be put in a civilian school and we can watch over you until you're 18. Now be a good son and come on home."

In the world of Ninja once you were genin you were officially seen as an adult, however, before that you were still a child and under your parent's jurisdiction. She wanted to use the Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape but she didn't want to make things worse. After they were home she ran up to her room and closed the door unable to keep herself from falling apart into a pathetic heap at lost at what to do, her eyes closed as exhaustion took her she just didn't want to think anymore and allowed sleep to take her.

The bell rang and a rebellious teen wasted time outside squatting, a cigarette in his hand, he pushed his short bangs backward against his head a scowl on his lips. A few students running late glanced at the mysterious male that barely spoke a word and always slacked off. He was very popular among the girls and some guys. As the ashes fell from his cigarette he took one last drag and put it out before slowly standing and going to his class, opening the sliding door.

"Late again"

He made his way to the back cooly and sat down putting his feet up ignoring the teacher, that called him out for being late. The girls squealed softly at their crush finding him to be both attractive and dangerous. The teacher sighed in annoyance. Despite his lackluster behavior he got perfect grades.

"Haruno...please try to come to class on time.." He knew it was lost words but he still said it regardless every time.

And every time he received no response just a shrug of shoulders. The class flew by for Sakura he finally accepted his role that was forced to play, he still hated it but he buried it deep down inside the day his hopes and dreams were taken from him. It's been 3 years since that day and he tried his best to forget and continue with his civilian dull life.

"Haruno-san!" yelled a voice he recognized and he twitched in annoyance. It was his so-called self-proclaimed friend Yoshi.

He was loud and always happy and never got the hint. He kept him around solely because he reminded him of someone dear to him he never got to see anymore. Sakura opened his locker and a pile of letters flew out. Yoshi whistled.

"Popular as always! I'm so jealous! You barely talk to anyone and your locker is full of gorgeous ladies willing to get into your pants."

Sakura ignored him kicking the letters out of his way and grabbed his outdoor shoes.

"Ahhhhhh Stop stop those are people feelings you're kicking away!"

Sakura shrugged.

"You can have them."

With that said he put on his shoes and exited the school building with Yoshi trailing hurriedly behind him. He reached into the inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, sliding one out the pack he flicked his finger and light it. A simple fire Jutsu trick he learned. He may have no longer been allowed to go to the Academy but he still practiced in his spare time in secret and trained he didn't want to lose his ability to use chakra. Taking a deep drag he relaxed and leisurely strolled his hands shoved into his uniform pants pockets.

"HARUNO-SAN WATCH OUT!"

It was too late for him to notice and before he knew it was on the ground with something heavy on him. He opened his eyes to a pair of big beautiful eyes staring down at him. Those eyes, those whisker marks he'd never forget them.

"Naruto?" he said almost foreign his mind trying to process what was happening and if he entered some genjutsu without realizing. Naruto looked confused before recognition filled those blue depths.

"S-Sakura!?" he shouted.

"Sakura..." He whispered softly and pulled him into a hug unable to do anything else both.

Sakura wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time as new emotions flooded his body. He hugged back forgetting where he was until a voice brought him back.

"Uh. Haruno-san are you friends with this Ninja?"

Sakura suddenly found himself blushing at his predicament all eyes on them. He shoved Naruto off of him not meaning to be rude and suddenly stood up dusting his clothes off. Naruto stumbled back slightly surprised but realizing the situation a slight sharpness registering before it disappeared and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Yoshi I"ll catch you later," he said uncharacteristically in a rush and before Naruto knew he was being dragged away off somewhere. Yoshi looked utterly confused and waved to nothing. "Okay..."


End file.
